1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus and method for monitoring and sampling air quality in an interior space of a wall. More specifically, certain embodiments of the invention are directed to a self-supporting and self-sealing apparatus for measuring psychrometric air qualities in an interior space of a wall through an electrical outlet in the wall. Some embodiments of the invention are further directed to monitoring and sampling the air quality in the interior space of the wall to identify the presence of mold spores or other airborne contaminants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for mold testing include air testing, surface testing, and bulk (material) testing. Surface testing and bulk testing are not practical for a preliminary investigation for mold when conditions are pre-symptomatic or not indicative of mold damage. Air testing, on the other hand, is useful for ascertaining spore concentrations in the air and contrasting the results with a similar sample obtained from the outdoors. If the indoor air is shown to contain a higher concentration of mold spores than the outdoor test, then it may be inferred that the home interior is generating mold growth.
Conventional methods for sampling air within an interior space in the wall include, for example, (1) drilling or punching holes in the wall and inserting an intake from a remote air sampling pump, (2) removing baseboards and inserting the intake from the remote air sampling pump, and (3) removing an electrical outlet or switch plate cover and inserting a tube with an intake through the electrical outlet which may require a hole to be bored or a knock out (standard to the boxes) to be moved. The insertion of the tube through the electrical junction box, however, has three drawbacks.
First, the insertion of an uptake (or probe) does not seal off the interior wall air from the interior room air, requiring the intake or tube be inserted through the electrical box, so that the intake or tube primarily draws air from an interior space well within the wall away from the electrical box which is now exposed to room air.
Second, this method requires the boring of a hole or punching the knock out common to electrical outlet boxes. Once a hole has been made in the electrical outlet box, the intake or tube must be inserted and later removed after use.
Third, the exposed electrical power outlet must be powered down. When metal drill bits, screwdrivers, metal punches, sensor probes, or intakes are used, the electricity must be turned off to the electrical outlet during the boring, the insertion, the testing, and the removal of the uptake or probe to avoid any electrical shock or shorting of the electrical power outlet.
Another conventional method is to remove the electrical power outlet or switch plate cover and bore a hole directly below or around the exterior of the electrical outlet box. This method avoids direct drilling, inserting, and removal of the uptake or probe through the electrical outlet box. However, because there is small area between the standard mounting flange of a 110 power receptacle and the outlet cover plate, which attaches the electrical outlet or switch to the electrical box, this method does not reliably assure that the electrical outlet cover plate will conceal the entire hole. Wiring and wall supports around the electrical outlet can also complicate the boring process. This method, therefore, may require the fitting of an oversized outlet cover to conceal the hole.